


Lunch Time Day Dream

by lava_shipping (plasma_shipping)



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Crush, Day Dreaming, M/M, Pining, plasmashipping, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/lava_shipping
Summary: Jay rambles and Kai day dreams





	Lunch Time Day Dream

They were all at lunch, the group joking around and eating their respective lunches as the cafeteria hustled and bustled with hungry teens.  
Kai, Nya and Zane sitting across from Jay, Lloyd and Cole. The group (minus Cole who was jamming to his music) talking about their day and plans for the week.  
Lloyd had brought up the topic of comics, Fritz Gonnofan or something which caused Jay to speak up from his anxious silence; the boy excitedly chatting with Lloyd about the up coming movie.

Kai tried to focus on the topic, leaning his chin on his hand as he listened to the plotline of something he barely understood. His brain zoning out into a fuzzy mess as he stared absently at Jay.  
His eyes soon trailed over the boys blue eyes, the freckles on his pale skin and his chapped lips.  
The slight red colouring Jays cheeks as he would talk too much, either running out of breath or getting embarrassed until Lloyd spurred him onto another geeky tangent.

Kais eyes lingered on Jays lip, admiring the soft curve of his bottom lip, His mind setting up a scene in his head.  
Both of them alone after school, studying in an empty library.  
It would start as usual, Kais study sessions with all his friends common as Kai struggled with his subjects.  
But this time being different, Kais vague flirting for once getting through to Jay; Who would blush a bright red and stutter as he continued to explain the subject to Kai.

The red ninja placing a hand over Jays, a cocky smile over his lips as he leaned over half way, eyelids lowering as he watched as Jay flushed right up to his ears, breath coming faster than usual as he hesitantly closed the gap.

Both boys closing their eyes, the gentle slide of chapped lips over a busted one. (a nice prize Kai got on a mission)  
Kai threading a hand through Jays curly hair, Jay in return cupping Kais face gently as they threaded the fingers of their free hands together.  
Kai feeling his own face heat up, his heart leaping in his chest as Jay let out a soft sigh against his lips, pulling back to take a breath before pressing himself back against Kai.

They stayed like that for awhile, fingers interlocked and other hands grasping, tugging and caressing whatever they could reach before Jay pulled back again, hair a mess and face flushed as he looked at Kai with an embarrassed look, so cute it should be illegal.  
"Kai?"

Kai hummed in response, only to be shaken from his day dream as a far less embarrassed Jay called out again.  
"Uhh Kai? You there buddy?"  
"Wh- Wait what? Yeah I'm listening?" Kai lied, Eyes flicking around the table to find everyones eyes on him; even Coles who had pulled his headphones around his neck.  
Everyone but Jay giving him that *look,* A smug smirk or a sparkle in their eye signaled he was absolutely doomed.  
"You seemed zoned out. Was I boring you? I can like- We can change subject?" Jay started, anxiety clear on his face as he looked around, feeling like he was missing out on a joke with the looks they all gave Kai.  
"Distracted by something?" Nya teased lightly, nudging her brother who flushed to his ears, making a high pitched whine as he desperately tried to think of an excuse as to why he was staring down Jay with a probably stupidly love struck expression that only Jay would miss like the ignorant fool he was.  
"I- Uh."  
The bell rung.  
"Class! See you guys later!" Kai said quickly, shoving himself back and immediately absconding, everyone but Jay breaking into laughter at the ninjas retreat.


End file.
